One Week
by SkyeRockette
Summary: Reno and Lily's arguments can last for a whole week, but they always make up in the end. Reno, OC, OC, Aerith. Inspired by the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies, not a songfic. Few swear words  It's Reno!  One-shot! Enjoy  -


**AN: This isn't a songfic! It's a fic inspired by a song and heavily based on it. If you haven't heard the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies YOU SUCK! Kidding… but seriously, you should listen to it or at least look up the lyrics. Because if you haven't heard it several things in this story will sound completely random and stupid haha. Though you can read without listening and still understand everything!**

**Oh, and Lily and Kovu are my OCs… these four have been friends since they were little kids. Background isn't really necessary for this, they're just names. Anywho, enjoy! ~Skye**

* * *

><p><strong>7 Days Ago<strong>

"Reno, I'm being serious!" Lily yelled. Reno couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"I know, Lils, I know."

"So. Stop. Laughing!" This outburst, of course, caused him to laugh harder. "Reno!" She let out a frustrated scream and turned in a slow circle with her hands on her head. She took a deep breath.

"Lily?" Reno was trying his hardest to keep the smile down. "Listen, I didn't know it was a big deal, okay?"

"How could it not be a big deal? You were showing him porn on the computer! But no, not just any, Sailor freaking Moon porn! What kind of sicko are you? He's only 12!"

"Dude, have you seen the racks they draw on those girls?" Reno shrugged casually. "He needs to learn."

"But not while I'm babysitting him, Reno! You could have just cost me my job! And… you really don't care at all do you?" Lily cocked her head to the side. "I'm angry. You understand that, right?" Reno bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the laughs. It only worked for a few seconds.

"Your… face…!" He laughed, clutching his sides tightly.

"You're crazy! I'm standing here yelling at you and you don't care! You're _laughing_! What kind of a friend are you? You know what, get out!" Lily walked toward him and started violently pushing him toward the door.

"Wait… wait! Lils." Reno stood up straight and looked his friend in the eye. "I do care, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't kick you out." Lily sighed heavily. "You're just so…" Her eyes grew into slits. "You're smiling." Reno's laughter came back, getting harder the angrier she got. "Fuck you! Out!" She gave him one last shove, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wait! Lily!" He began pounding on the door as she locked it.

"Save it for someone who cares, Reno!" she slumped back against the door with a sigh, ignoring his pleas.

**5 Days Ago**

It was close to 2 in the morning when Lily's doorbell rang. She walked down stairs and looked out the window to see someone on her doorstep.

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Aquaman!" Cried the unmistakable voice of Reno. He had his own key since they shared the flat, but between when he'd been kicked out two days ago and now she'd had the locks changed… again.

"What do you want?" She asked tiredly, opening the door and leaning against the frame.

"I wanna go bed. Kovu's couch sucks."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?"

"No! I jus'… I miss you!" Reno leaned right into her face; she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Go get yourself back together, then come see me." Lily tried to close the door, but Reno shot out a hand and held it open.

"Lils, let me in."

"You're drunk. No." She tried to shove the door closed but he was stronger than her, and easily pushed his way into the house. "Oh no… no way!" Lily slammed the door shut in anger and turned to Reno.

"What you gonna do? I stronger!" Reno declared proudly. His reflexes weren't working well enough to move out of the way as he saw Lily running at him. She tackled her ex-flat mate to the ground roughly.

"But you're wasted. Now stay here, I'm calling Kovu to come get you." Reno started laughing again, but obediently stayed on the floor when Lily got up.

"I… I knew! You just did just what I thought you were gonna do!" His laughter soon turned into a snore as he passed out on the living room floor. Lily stared at him for a moment before closing her cell phone.

"Fine. But you leave in the morning!" She told him, as though he could hear. She took the blank off the couch and laid if over him before heading back to bed.

**3 Days Ago**

Two days later Reno was had come back over to try and talk things out with Lily. Though as soon as it turned serious, Reno's laughter bubbled up. By noon they were back to squaring off in the living room and shouting.

"You're so stupid! How do you not get why I'm mad?" Lily screamed at him.

"I get why you're mad, I really do. It's just funny." Reno said, proving his point by laughing.

"How? How in the world is me being angry funny?"

"Well normally you're all Vanilla-ey, but when you're mad you're like Cotton Candy mixed with Rocky Road!" Lily stared blankly at him.

"Did you just say I'm boring?" Reno didn't reply. "I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my best friend, Reno! But apparently I'm too 'boring' for you now! So why bother coming back? If all you're going to do is mess with me to get me mad because you think it's _funny, _then just leave…" Lily's voice quieted and she turned away from him.

'_Shit_…' Reno thought to himself. '_It really is my fault. I was being dumb and fucked her job up_.' Reno opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. He tried again, taking a deep breath then opening his mouth. But the words wouldn't work, he couldn't tell her. Reno's jaw clenched. "Fine." That's not what he'd meant to say at all.

"Fine." She responded. Reno stomped over to the door and ripped it open.

"Just so you know, I was only typing Sailor Moon in the Google bar. The 'porn' part popped up on its own. The kid clicked the link right as you walked in. I'm not that stupid." Reno shut the door roughly behind him, but didn't walk away. He leaned against it with a deep sigh.

"Crap." Lily ran up to the door and considered opening it. '_He's probably long gone by now…'_ She took her hand of the handle and walked into the kitchen. She realized it the whole thing both of their faults. They were just too stubborn to admit it.

Five minutes later, Reno finally left the house. He had come to the same realization with a bitter laugh. They were too stubborn for their own good.

**1 Day Ago**

"Hey, Reno. I'm starving and Aerith's busy. You wanna go get something to eat?" Lily bit her lip as she talked as calmly as she could into her cell phone. Reno's heart skipped a beat at the other end.

'_Has she forgiven me?_' He smiled. "Yeah sure, meet you at the Panda Bar, alright?" They both hung up feeling happier then they had the whole week.

The Panda Bar was their favorite restaurant in Midgar. It was an all you can eat buffet of Asian foods, perfect for the two of them. Lily got her usual plateful of sushi and wasabi while Reno got his assortment of chicken, which he called collectively 'Chinese Chicken'.

They talked about pointless things, completely forgetting that they were still mad at each other.

"So I told her, 'Elena! I'm like Kirosawa! I make mad films!' and she believed me!" Reno smiled proudly at his ability to so easily trick his coworker.

"Poor Elena, that's the sixth lie this month!" Lily laughed. "But Reno, you don't even own a camera."

"'Kay, I don't make films… but if I did they'd have a samurai!" He held up chopstick in the air and made what he believed to be a heroic face. Lily choked on her food trying to hold back a laugh.

"Random much?" Reno smiled, but his face turned serious.

"You owe me. I still have rug burn on both my knees." Lily gave him a searching look, and then laughed.

"Hey, how come you get to laugh at me, but get all pissy when I laugh at you?" He pouted. Lily sat back down, knowing this conversation had to happen eventually.

"It's not that I don't like you laughing, I love when you're happy." She admitted, causing Reno's pout to change into a smirk. "It's just when I'm trying to be serious I'd like you to be as well."

"Well… you know me, Lils. You wear your heart on your sleeve. I wear mine there too, but I have a tendency to lose my shirt."

"More like take it off." Lily rolled her eyes. Reno nodded.

"Yeah. I don't like seeing you upset, so I figure if I laugh enough, you'll start laughing too, and not be upset anymore." Reno smiled. "See, I'm not laughing now."

"And I'm very proud of you for that." Lily said, still not smiling.

"How about if you promise to watch X-Files with me, I promise to try not to laugh as much when you're in serious-mode?" Reno leaned forward and gave her the puppy eyes.

Lily looked up from her plate and into his eyes. She smiled at him, and he knew for sure he was forgiven.

**3 Days Later**

"Hey, there's Reno and Kovu!" Aerith said happily, waving across the park at their friends. Lily looked up and smiled as Reno and Kovu retardedly waved back. "Did you two make up yet?"

"Sort of, we haven't actually apologized yet."

"So why not now?" Aerith gave her motherly smile to Lily, and she returned it.

"I think I will."

"Hey, what do you think they're talking about?" Reno asked.

"I dunno. Oh hey, have you two apologized yet?" Kovu changed the subject easily back to the one Reno had been avoiding.

"No." The redhead sighed. "You know how we are. We made up a couple days ago though."

"Yeah, but you both always feel way better once you've actually apologized. Just go say it already." Reno smirked at his friend as he saw Lily walking toward them.

"Alright." He took off running toward his friend. "Yo, Lily! I gotta tell you something!" He shouted.

"Same here!" Lily yelled back.

"I'm sorry!" They shouted at the same time, trying to say it faster and louder than the other. They started laughing and hugging in the middle of the park. Kovu walked around them to Aerith and gave her a high-five.

"You know what?" Reno asked, still holding Lily close.

"What?" She buried her face in his chest.

"I like Vanilla. It's the finest of the flavors."

* * *

><p>^-^<br>*clicky*  
>\


End file.
